Nicky
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Precuela del Fic OTMAA: La historia del Zar que sólo quería ser un hombre de familia.


**Esta es la precuela del fic OTMAA, espero y sea de su agrado:**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz****

******Advertencia: Mención de personajes históricos y libre adaptación.******

**PRÓLOGO**

En el malecón del canal de Catalina en San Petersburgo, se escuchó una explosión, los que estaban cerca del accidente corrían para esconderse, algunos querían averiguar más al acercarse... lo que se logró ver entre el polvo fue el cuerpo despedazado de un cosaco y varios transeúntes heridos, la carreta apenas estaba dañada y el Zar Alejandro II quien se encontraba ileso trataba de salir.

No muy lejos el autor del atentado llamado Nikolai Rysakov era arrestado por la policía mientras que el jefe de la fuerza policiaca de apellido Dvorzhitsky le ordenaba a Alejandro que se apresurara y se alejara de ahí. Una vez fuera del carruaje se escuchó un "Aún es muy pronto para agradecer a Dios" proveniente de Ignacy Hryniewiecki, una maleta cayó y de nuevo explotó, esta vez cumpliendo el objetivo que su antecesora intentó.

El jefe de la policía quien le pidió al Zar salir del carruaje, con quemaduras y un zumbido producto de la explosión, reaccionó lo más pronto que pudo... pero al tratar de levantar al herido Zar noto que sus piernas estaban destrozadas.

Los que aún seguían con vida y heridas leves se llevaron al Zar en un trineo rumbo al palacio de invierno, se estaba desangrando y su rastro se veía desde la escalera de mármol hasta el estudio.

Todos estaban atendiendo al gravemente herido Zar; El doctor S.P. Borkin, un sacerdote y algunos miembros de la familia real:

—Es muy grave —dijo Dvorzhitsky — ¿Existen posibilidades de que siga con vida?

—Ni con transfusión sanguínea podrá salvarse, lo mejor es dejarlo ir —dijo el médico

—Eso quiere decir…

—Que ya es hora de que reciba la Comunión y la Extremaunción— concluyó el Sacerdote Ortodoxo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo se prolongaría su agonía?

—Quince minutos…

Nicolás también estaba allí, sus azules orbes temblaban abiertos del asombro y temor. El joven de doce años veía como la vida de su abuelo se apagaba en un riachuelo de sangre,

—Nicolai, venga conmigo —le decía un hombre alto de ojos violetas, alejándolo de la desgarradora escena.

—¿Hace cuanto que ha estado aquí? —la muda respuesta del pequeño Nicolás le dio a entender que estuvo desde casi una hora.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento, pero debo de cumplir y creo que ya es hora de seguir con el protocolo. A partir de ahora usted será el zarevich, es decir el futuro Zar, por ende debo revelarle mi verdadera identidad: Soy la personificación del Imperio Ruso, delante de la Duma o de cualquier humano seguirá llamándome Iván Braginski. ¿Alguna duda?

El zarevich no dijo nada, el pánico invadía su temple.

—Por ahora sólo hay que esperar... eso dijo el doctor.

Nicolás seguía sin decir palabra.

—Eres muy callado, da. Creo que tendremos que cambiar de tema, Tchaikovsky está emprendiendo un viaje a Soyedinonnyye Shtaty, debía ir a dirigir una orquesta en Nueva York para la inauguración de un teatro... quería felicitarlo pero se fue.

De nada servía seguir hablando, sin embargo la insistencia de Iván daría resultado tarde o temprano:

—Yo también vi morir a la gente que he querido... el General Invierno me insiste que sólo debo callar aunque me duela muchísimo.

—¿E-el General Invierno existe en persona? —El zarevich preguntó con débil voz.

—Da, sus cabellos son blancos, con el caer de la nieve y el viento que hiere los huesos sabes que está aquí...

—Yo pienso que el General Invierno es el mismísimo "Ded Maróz"

—Eres muy listo, da —sonreía— Yo también sospecho que el General Invierno es... bueno él es... —de repente María Fedorovna, la madre del preadolescente interrumpe la conversación:

—Nicky, es hora de despedir al abuelo.

—Izvinitie, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Iván

—Ya son las 3:30 de la tarde, Rusia.

—Balshoi Spasiva, Zarina —le dijo así debido a que ya sabían que Alejandro había muerto.

El cuerpo del difunto Zar fue preparado y llevado a la cama de su alcoba, todos los miembros de la familia real se despidieron; los hijos, sus nueras, y sus nietos. El pequeño Nicolás besó la fría mejilla dejando una lágrima. La personificación de Rusia tomó la mano del joven y se fueron en silencio, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo y no quisiera ser molestado:

"Adiós, abuelito"

* * *

**El Zar Alejandro II muere en un atentado por parte de una organización anarquista. Nicolás tenía 12 años (casi 13) y "Nicky" era el sobrenombre.**

**Ded Moroz (en el fic lo escribo fonéticamente como "Ded Maróz") o "Abuelito frío" es una especie de Santa Claus**

**Era 1881 y Tchaikovsky va a Estados Unidos a estrenar la Overtura 1812, no se estrenó en Rusia por contratiempos**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


End file.
